The Engagement
by CammieZachZammie
Summary: Little extra story for my A Thousand Church Bells Ringing story. Go check it out! This is the my take on how Cammie & Zach would get engaged! ZxC. OneShot. Fluff.


**A/N I thought I should write the Zammie engagement one-shot before I wrote the actual wedding chapter ;) If you guys haven't read my wedding story A Thousand Church Bells Ringing, with the wedding of Bex, Liz, Macey, Cammie and Rachel, GO READ IT**

 **Review? : P**

 _ **Thinking I was born in the wrong time**_

 _ **One of a kind**_

 _ **Living in a world gone plastic**_

 _ **Baby you're so classic**_

 **MKTO (Classic)**

Cammie PoV

"How is that even a dress? It looks like a piece of fabric that was ripped up by a dog!" said Zach, who was holding my hand as we were walking through the mall.

"You look at me like I know anything about modern female fashion," I said, giving him the 'don't look at me' look.

"Well, I'm not really surprised. This is the girl that wore sweatpants to jump off the Russian embassy," he teased, smiling a little.

"What was I supposed to go in? Jeans? Those super tight cat-suits?" I asked him, snuggling closer to him, as his arm went around my waist.

"I wouldn't have minded the cat suit, you know," he said, giving me a wink, which, of course made me blush.

You're twenty-six, Cameron. Get a grip.

"Shut up," I said, punching his shoulder lightly.

"I'm hurt, Gallagher Girl, I thought you loved me," he told me, feigning a hurt look, but then kissing my forehead.

"There are times when I seriously consider that question," I told him. Of course, I didn't mean it. I loved him. I loved him a lot. And although we hadn't talked about marriage, I still knew I wanted to be with him forever.

Since we were Christmas shopping, we had gone through A LOT of stores, and hadn't found many things to buy for our family and friends.

"We could just go to Victoria's Secret, and buy the girls a whole bunch of bras or something," I suggested to him, and he shivered slightly at the thought.

"Gallagher Girl, I'd rather not have the image of your best friends' in bras in my mind, thanks," he told me, and I just rolled my eyes.

"But you're fine with the image of me in a bra?" I teased, and then gave a small blush. He smiled at me, winked and said, "Of course."

"You're a peeping tom," I told him honestly.

"Spy," he said, pointing to himself in that way I loved so much.

I laughed. "That's what stalkers say, you know."

"Let's just buy them those frilly dresses that all girls like at Aeropostale or something," he suggested and I turned to stare at him.

"Not all girls like those frilly dresses. Bex would kill you if you got her one, so would Macey, mind you, and I probably would, too," I told him.

"What about Liz?"

"Liz likes anything frilly, you know that."

"Fine, we'll work on a gift for Rachel and Joe then," suggested Zach.

"That's a good idea. I kind of wanted to buy my mom a pendant or something."

Little did I know that my little idea of going to the jewelers was exactly was Zach wanted.

We went to the fancy jewelry store, and looked at different rings and necklaces for my mom, and when we finally left, I felt Zach slightly tense, or with some pent-up energy.

He seemed uneasy during the rest of the day at the mall, and when I tried asking about it, he just said, "Buying presents stresses me a lot, you know that."

And I did know that. But I still found it strange.

Since we were in Florida on a little vacation, since it was one of the only places that was still warm and not covered in snow, after we dropped off our things at our hotel room, Zach suggested, "Let's go walk on the beach, or whatever happens in those chick flick movies."

As if he didn't know. I made him have a chick flick marathon once when we were in Norway.

So we did, and we were one of the many couples there, holding hands. I had buried my head in the crook of his neck, and our walk was mainly silent until he said, "You know I had bought you something from a jewelry store a while ago, but I wasn't sure if you'd like it."

"What was it?"

"This," he said, and next thing I knew, he was on one knee, his hand reaching towards his pocket, pulling out a little velvet box that had a ring inside it.

"Look, I know this is probably long overdue, and we act like married couple anyway, but I just want to be sure you'll be mine forever," he started, and then rambled on, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to marry you. So will you marry me?"

I didn't really know how to react, I was just staring in shock, my hand covering my mouth, but then I turned spoke, "I don't know...It really is a nice ring, but that would mean I have to put up with you for the rest of my life. But it really is a nice trade-off."

"Gallagher Girl, can you give me answer, the sand isn't exactly soft," he told me, but he was smiling, so I finally said, dramatically, "Yes. I guess I'll marry you."

And then on my left ring finger he slipped on a thin silver band with an amethyst, which was my birth stone, and he stood up, and then kissed me.

I kissed him back, and just buried myself in his arms. I didn't cry, like most girls did, but I was just so very happy, that I would be able to finally call the guy I loved my husband.

After it was over, I said, "How long did it take you to persuade Joe?"

"He was the one who suggested it, actually."

"Typical Joe,"

Then his lips met mine again, slowly, and everything was perfect.

 **A/N I tried my best to not make them OOC, and I have a feeling Cammie might have teased Zach if he did propose, while he's trying to be all serious.**

 **Review? : P**


End file.
